This invention relates generally to the mounting of signs, and more particularly to an easily mountable and replaceable sign, that is rugged and durable.
Considering the amount of investment of signs, as in commercial developments and along roads and highways, and frequent vandalizing of signs, there is continued need for simple, durable, rugged, non fading, weather proof, and easily removable and replaceable sign structures.